Warm Moments in the Bitter Cold
by Amai-Kinoko
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime share a warm moment in the middle of winter. Just a quick story i wrote after christmas, It's as canon as i can be with a story set in the human world. I do not own bleach, all rights to Tite Kubo Enjoy Reading.


Warmer Moments in the Bitter Cold

AN: Obviously doesn't follow Tite Kubo's story, but a woman can dream aye. :'(

* * *

"Ulqui-kun, hurry up and close the door" the usual shy red head protested as the emerald boy entered the room, "its cold" she whined causing the boy to shake his head in annoyance, Ulquiorra slowly closed the door and removed his shoes. Orihime watched as the young man slide his scarf, coat and gloves she had knitted the previous Christmas off to then place it on the peg next to her own pink and cream winter accessories. Slipping on his solemn slippers that were left ready for his cold sock covered feet, he entered her flat.

Since her time at Las Noches and after the brawl with Ichigo Orihime had protected the Bat like Arrancar, who in return aided in the final battle against Aizen. As a reward Ulquiorra had been allowed to remain in the human world, this was indeed after a lengthy interrogation by soul society's top five captains also including Ichigo who was ultimately against the idea of 'green tears' living in close proximity to the childlike princess. However after due consideration, the fourth Espada was given leniency to live with the one who he had been ordered to capture many moons ago.

Stripped of his powers and unique properties the once deathly Ulquiorra was now very much human; bright forest green eyes made much more vibrant against alabaster skin, stripped of his markings and to everyone's surprise the vacant hole gone. He was enrolled in the school Orihime studied at weeks after his release from the Shinigami, despite the many times he had told them he was much, much older than they thought.

Orihime was sat on the couch in a thick grey cardigan, his eyebrow raised as he recalled it was his thick grey cardigan falling off her smaller frame.

"Woman, are we into stealing now?" he challenged, a hint of amusement graced his usual expressionless face, he wouldn't admit to the woman; but he found his clothes on her pleasing. Orihime puffed out her bottom lip at the young man; she hadn't stolen anything it was still in the house, so she merely had borrowed it without asking.

"I don't own any thick jumpers" she lied; secretly she had decided to wear his cardigan sorely because she missed him. The strange teen had been spending extra hours in school contradicting his belated hatred for the place and even though she explained all the new discoveries in the world had meant school was now a lot harder, he still hated it. So his staying longer had started to make the bubbly girl wonder whether he had a girlfriend, thus her sudden thievery of the ex Espada's clothes, she had hoped he didn't have a girlfriend.

Ulquiorra analysed her expressions it wasn't unusual for the woman to frequently change, but she had gone from embarrassed to pensive in a matter of seconds and since her return she had been nothing but happy, what had she been thinking about to show such a sad expression he pondered. Finally nodding in response to her obvious false statement he retired to the solitude that was his bedroom, cleverly added in by Urahara as her flat had been a one bedroom wonder. Ulquiorra stripped from his school uniform, pulling the yellowish jumper off and dumping it on the floor, followed by his tie, shirt and belt.

Leaving his milky skin revealed only to himself in his bedroom, Ulquiorra slumped onto the small bed propped against the wall glad to rest for a bit, the brilliant green eyes staring into the open space that was his room. The room wasn't anything special, just a natural toned box with a bed a small desk and a singular shelf with many books crammed on top, reading proven to be the boys favourite past time hobby.

A few hours had passed; the usual bouncy girl began to worry about her unusual housemate, with no response from Ulquiorra she decided she might as well check up on him. Orihime crept up the landing, brushing her fiery locks behind her ears so she could prop her ear up to his door. After hearing no noise, her oceanic eyes gazed on the small silver handle, she hesitated entering his room. 'What would he think, if i just burst in,' her eyes distilled in defeat. 'He'd think i was ignorant, giving me those bored eyes' she huffed biting her lip in frustration. Suddenly said door flung open a pair of strong green eyes collided with her stunned blue ones, his right arm casually propped upon the doorframe.

"Women, what are you doing?" he spoke gently, still underdressed, which the small woman noticed turning abruptly stuttering her head overrun with answers to his quite simple question.

"Erm Ulquiorra?" Orihime chirped, coughing quietly to clear her throat. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she whispered the last part, but she knew he herd her. Escaping his gaze Orihime twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. Ulquiorra tilted his head back his sudden desire to embrace the fidgeting women, who suddenly asked him such a question, he couldn't stop his curiosity though 'why wouldn't she ask such a question.'

"Why do you ask?" he questioned turning slightly removing his hand away from the doorframe to relax in front of the fidgeting woman. She blushed slightly under his sudden interest, she didn't know why she asked him such a question, if he was to say yes, she would instantly be disheartened and she really couldn't handle that, not after Ichigo ignoring her affections all those years ago.

"Never mind, forget i mentioned it" she spluttered darting past the bewildered boy, before he could cut in the sound of slamming door echoed through the flat. Sighing slightly Ulquiorra marched up to Orihime's room.

"Woman, I'm coming in" he paused a small smirk graced his lips, he could not smile; it was just like before. Orihime however was nowhere to be seen, well not in her usual graceful form that was. To the left he found her shivering mound from under the duvet, she had hidden herself? the green eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"Woman" he whispered, approaching the small mound in the middle of the soft pink bed. "Why are you crying" she fell silent. The auburn haired woman opened her eyes noting the shadow sat now on her bed; breathing in deeply she cuddled into the jumper she had 'borrowed' from the man hidden by her thick cover.

"I..I." she couldn't get it out, her voice hoarse from crying. "I think i love you" she breathed newly formed tears fell, she was quick to wipe away using the large sleeves of Ulquiorra's jumper, his masculine smell mixed with her washing detergent instantly warmed her, snuggling into his grey garment, she had finally admitted it.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, never had he thought the woman he had watched over, would actually fall for him; he was always so cold, her sudden outburst shot his attention back solely on the small mound, her speech faltering due to the amount of tears now controlling her breathing.

"But it doesn't matter because you obviously have a girlfriend, that's your always so late coming here, and why shouldn't you your tall and really handsome not to mention…" she didn't get a chance to finish her blurted declaration .

"I've been helping Urahara-san" he stated, slightly muffled due to the barrier the duvet caused.

"What?" she gasped removing her cushiony shield, getting a better look at the man, he couldn't look at her, but the small crimson heat rising to his face caught her attention.

"I've been tidying the store, i think you call it a part time job" Orihime looked at him confused, before slumping down on her knees, the oversized jumper almost a dress to her.

"Ulquiorra, why do you need to wor..." again being cut off by the stoic Espada's green eyes silencing her instantly, as they flashed towards her exhausted orbs. The boy quickly stood up off her bed, continuing to dig into his trouser pocket until his fingers tangled around what they were looking for. Orihime looked at his pocket with great determination, a glint of blue stood out from his grey trousers, it was a necklace.

Orihime glared at the delicate jewellery now dangling from Ulquiorra's milky fingers. A neat silver chain fashioning a vibrant blue star exactly like her hair pins, the ones she promised her beloved brother that she never takes off, what shocked her though was the small gemstone set in the middle.

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present, it was suggested i should buy you something special" putting more emphasis on the word special, their eyes met briefly before both teens looked away shyly.

"Why" she asked, her tone so soft and innocent. Ulquiorra thumb glazed over the small diamond, as if the commissioned necklace wasn't enough, he had asked the jeweller to put one in; the Shinigami shop keeper stating the stone was a human sign of affection.

"Because i to admire you, substantially" he proclaimed. Orihime stared, gobsmacked. Ulquiorra just stood still, hands resting by his sides motionless, the necklace hanging effortlessly in his fingertips. Orihime couldn't mouth how happy she was, firstly to her relief Ulquiorra didn't have a girlfriend, but secondly the man stood in her room admired her. Kneeling up, the female reached out towards the Espada, her soft fingers brushed his warmer hands. It was at that moment the man regained all ability to function, the sound of the clasp locking sent a shudder up Orihime's spine, she shyly took a glimpse at the young man in front; his firm jaw inches away from her lips.

Orihime licked her dry lips subconsciously, and when his green gaze noticed her tongues advance on her lips, she too had a crimson tint now apparent on her cheeks. Admittedly she had never seen him so close, his emerald eyes weren't as emotionless as he wanted people to think, and his lips… Orihime gulped at the sudden feeling to kiss those lips. Ulquiorra too was lost in thought, 'I've never been so close' he breathed out softly, trying to regain what strength he might have left inside. The scent of coconuts filled his neglected nostrils, her soft autumn locks brushing against his cheek sending new waves of feelings to his brain.

"Ulquiorra" Her small hands cupped his face, feeling the soft but distinct bone structure. In a quick but smooth motion Ulquiorra closed the distance between the two pressing his lips against hers in a heated moment of uncontrolled passion. The woman let out a small squeak at the sudden invasion, she felt him push her downwards softly, his arms on either side trapping her underneath him.

He was unbelievably gentle 'no, that's wrong' she quickly corrected herself 'he is defiantly the type to be gentle' smiling into the kiss; He was not at all like the man she saw fight with such power. Her slender finger tips glazed along his tense back his skin soft like polished marble; she continued her assault on the ex Espada, letting her fingers glide over every defined muscle; she was indeed eager he noted.

He could feel the heat from her cheeks, each small gasp she would make, not to mention the way his woolly cardigan would brush against his chest with each rise of her breathing. He begged for her to give in, which she did ever so graciously. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed herself closer, feeling his bare chest on the only bit of skin that was on display, under the strappy dress the thick cardigan had revealed falling off her rounded shoulders. His raven tendrils brushed across her left ear as he started to take advantage of the new skin revealed to his devilish tongue, careful not to leave small bruises across her collar, they still had school tomorrow he remembered. He had no intention of revealing his woman just yet, not that he had even asked her to be his woman, but he revealed in the secrecy. His desire for the woman was creeping with each soft stroke of her nervous fingers, now tickling at his sides, around his chest, and finally resting around his ears; tangling herself into his now messy hair. He couldn't take this much longer.

Lifting himself to look into her icy orbs, her eyes flickered with what he noted was slight embarrassment, always embarrassed he chuckled inwardly, but the fiery woman had other idea's lifted herself to passionately kiss him pushing him up to sit, she wasn't finished her investigation on the new sensations he suddenly apposed on her, a bold move he smiled; but suddenly she stopped.

"Something isn't right" she whispered, his face blank but inside he almost growled in horror. "There's something missing Ulqui-kun, hold on, just stay here" she ordered, he didn't take to well to being ordered by the young woman, needlessly Orihime quickly exited the room, entering a few seconds later a strange small bottle in hand, which was then proven to be a watery eye-liner pen. Ulquiorra looked at her confused, his eyes now focusing on the makeup. 'What is that for?' Orihime sat on the bed cross legged, putting the bottle down carefully, she leant over and started to draw.

Ulquiorra winced as the cold ink hit his chest, but he let her continue and kept completely still. Her hand needed to be steady, the tickling strokes up and down repeatedly tormented the still teen. Her face riddled with concentration, this woman was unbelievable cute he smiled not letting his gaze leave her face. After a good few minutes she stretched with a new found sense of achievement, however she was not finished. Ulquiorra tried to inspect her handy work, but as soon as he tried to look she protested,

"I'm not finished, so don't look" the green eyed man nodded, he would humour her. Another bottle, this time paint, another eyebrow raised, she confessed to it's the only thing she could find. Shrugging it off he let her continue, however this time it was apparent to what she had done, two green lines were added to his face. Shock poured out of his eye, when he finely looked down, she had drawn his four, his old rank.

"Why?" he asked looking clearly at Orihime, who just sat beaming childishly at him.

"It's great isn't it, surprisingly I am very proud of the four, and I only saw it once!" she giggled more setting the pot aside.

"Woman, you didn't answer my question?" he stated a little annoyed. Her huge smile fell to one of a more distant memory smile that you sometimes show when you remember something so special to you.

"Because this is who you are" she kissed him shyly prodding him gently "This is MY Ulquiorra Cifer cuatro Espada to Lord Aizen" she spoke calmly, and clearly mimicking the colder teen. Ulquiorra truly was shocked; she had liked this version of him? Slipping the jumper off her slender shoulders and slinging it onto the floor, not caring for her neat bedroom floor; it was dark, and the only light that illuminated her room was that of street lights outside. The orange tint of the lights complimented her hair creating a magnificent sunset below his eyes. Orihime's lips twitched as she looked up at the man that was analysing her every move she had not made; cheeks glowing red as his eyes poured to hers.

Her blue eyes followed the sudden lowering of his ebony locks, yet again bringing his lips towards her own, whispering a sweet acknowledgment to his feelings the woman wrapped her arms round his neck just before she returned the pledge of love, telling him so tenderly. She knew what he wanted, and she also wanted it; however the young man was holding back, he had no intentions of hurting the girl he adored, but this was harder than he had anticipated, she was pushing into his lips with so much hunger for the human his arousal revealing itself to only himself as of yet.

"Woman, you are making it very difficult" he started, keeping his body propped away from the innocence below.

"Orihime" the girl whispered, eyes tinted with dark intentions in mind. She wanted him to call her by her name, she wanted...

"Orihime" he whispered huskily. "I can't," he hesitated, his eyes danced under her gaze.

"Don't think about it, just" she spoke softly once more, fumbling with her dress. "I want to" she said quietly. Ulquiorra pulled the covers over her shoulders, and over himself; she was shy and he understood. Grabbing some fabric beneath her pillow he hoped it would prove to be her sleeping wear. Handing her the garment, which turned out to be another borrowed item of clothing, he smiled at the woman who had suddenly hidden herself under the shirt.

"I have been looking for that shirt" he teased, pulling her closed legs stretched either side from her, her own crossed touching his abs; pulling her orange locks aside, he found the zip of her dress. Surprisingly she didn't protest, just held tightly onto the shirt while he slid her dress across her shoulders, before prying the garment from her fingers and slipping it over her head.

"What are you doing, Ulqui-Kun" she chirped, watching him pull the shirt lower covering her creamy skin, he couldn't do that to her, not so quickly.

"Getting you ready for bed" He skilfully pushed her lower down onto the bed, her head colliding with the pillow in seconds, her green eyed housemate covering her as well as her warm duvet. She felt the dress slide over her legs seconds later, 'is this really happening' she closed her eyes letting her nerves get the better of her. She listened as the sound of another fabric hit her floor; it was not any of hers though. The sudden feeling of flesh on flesh sprang the girl's eyes wide; Ulquiorra was practically underdressed beside her, but not completely. "If it is alright, I shall be staying here for the night" he stated, his arm wrapping around her waist claiming his newly found territory.

"Yes, sure" she whispered her voice shaking. 'This is perfect' she mimed, before turning to cuddle into the young man, who held her tightly to his chest, the feeling of her heart beating so fast instantly enlightened the teen male, she was happy.

Morning came quickly, the two still sleeping lost in each other, legs and arms entwined. The silence from the small flat was interrupted by Matsumoto, the other busty women who frequently showed up in the flat, probably keeping an eye on the new addition to her household.

"Hime-chan" she yelled, bursting into the room her eyes laid on the two huddled under the duvet. Dazzling in achievement the woman shook her head smirking; she knew it happen sooner or later. "Ichigo is going to be so angry when he finds out" she whispered keeping in her tone hushed, the last thing she would want is the young lad to find her in the room spying at the two. Closing the door Matsumoto left smiling, Orihime had an alarm after all, and the older female wouldn't spoil the little time they had left alone together.


End file.
